


Slave To Love

by Lilian_84



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, F/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_84/pseuds/Lilian_84
Summary: A story of love between master and poor slave.
Relationships: Brian May/You
Kudos: 1





	Slave To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Rough, passionate sex in ancient Rome.

The action takes place in an ancient Rome. You are a slave of a very rich Roman citizen. He is very cruel and agressive to you. He hits you for just a slightest offense. You constantly get spanked. You are malnorished, your whole body is marked with bruises and you are exhausted because you have to working very hard for your master. You are deeply unhappy and you already don’t believe that your fate ever get improved. Your owner don’t have mercy for you at all. Some day he decided that he has enough of you. He orders one of his people to put you up for sale at the slave market.  
\- I’m tired of that lazy girl. I hope I earn some money when I’ll sale her.  
He says .  
In the next day you are put up for the sale at a forum where the slavemarket was.  
There are a lot of slaves similar to you. All of them are weak and damaged with long term work which was too hard for their condition. All these people wore damaged, frayed clothes. But you are the most beautiful slave among them. Hard work, bad treating didn’t impair your stunning beauty.   
You are too weak and resigned to worry about your future. However, you think about your new owner with a huge frightening. Your previous one was a terrible, cruel beast. You hope that the next one will treat you better.  
Many rich citizens came to watch you, but the price for the sales of you was too high for them.  
Suddently a new purchaser has appeared. He looked completely different than the previous buyers. His hight growth, impressive long black curls and beautiful face with noble features and little stubble paid your attention.  
„He is so beautiful…that’s amazing…Is he a good man? I’m very curious about it” you thought.  
The unknown man was not only stunningly beautiful. He had enough of money to buy you.  
Through all this time since he came, he glanced at you with interest.  
So now you have a new master.  
He ordered to his people to take you in the carriage and drive you to his property.  
You found out that the name of your new owner is Brian Harold May.  
The property of your current master is very huge and impressive. He has a big, beautiful house surrounded with a picturesque garden. Work in this garden and taking care of the animals who living at the area of this garden will belong to your new duties. It’s not as hard and exhausting work as in your previous owner. You do your work with involvment and faithfulness. You noticed that your master Brian May is really satisfied from you. He never raises his voice on you, never hits you and never humiliated you. He also doesn’t force you to do more that you are in able to do. He is always kind and gentle for you. He treats you with respect. You can’t believe in your happy fortune. Your master is not only nice and noble, he is unbelievably beautiful and sexy as hell. You’re wondering does he know how seductive he is. You slowly start to fall in love with him and to fantasise of him.   
„it’s an absurd. I shouldn’t want him. I’m only a slave, nothing more. He is so wonderful. I’m sure he has a lot of women” you sighed sadly. „It would be better to me to focus my mind on work”.  
Some day your master called you to himself. When you came to his room, he was sitting on the armchair.   
\- Come closer my dear – he said.  
You came closer as he said.  
Being with one room with your master made you very shy. You stood in front of him embarassed. Your face blushed with shame. Just for a moment you got the brave to look at him. He was dressed only in white tunic. Most of the buttons of his outfit are unbuttoned. You noticed his tanned, hairy chest slightly revealed through the shirt. That sexy view made you very horny, but you kept control on yourself. You felt his sight on you. You got the impression, that he undresses you with his sight. You felt his full of desire glance on your breasts and on your pussy. You were getting wetter and wetter under his naughty sight. You gulp.   
\- I was watching you. You are too beautiful to be a slave. Why did you become a slave?  
You pulled your head down and stared at the floor.  
\- That’s OK. You don’t have to reply.  
Your owner got up of the armchair and came closer to you.  
He was much taller than you and well builted.  
You felt the warmth oozing from his gorgeous, enticing body.  
Your head started turn on.  
He touched your hair and started playing with it.  
Then he put his hands around your waist and started kiss your neck from behind.  
\- You are so beautiful and sweet, little girl….you make me very horny…  
His unexpected caresses were very nice to you, but you got away from his embrace.  
You looked at him with frightening. You didn’t know what to think about it.  
In the first impulse, you ran quckly away from your master’s room.  
When you was already in your room you thought in panic:  
„What did I do…what if he wants to punish me for my leaving and for my disobedience?”.  
You cannot sleep at night with fear. You trembled like a jelly.  
In the next day something unexpect happened.  
Your previos owner, the same who hurted you and abused you, came to Brian May’s property to buy back you. Your previous master was cruel and treated other slaves terribly as well. Most of them died from starving and grogginess. He hadn’t enough of service. When you found out that your former master wants you back you was in deepest desperation. You didn’t forget how unhappy and devastated you were as his slave.   
„Oh God, I’d prefer rather die or come back to this monster!” you thought in panic.  
Your current master doesn’t agree for that transaction. He doesn’t want to sale you back. He wants you to stay at his property forever. Your ex-master is very disappointed and angry and he leaves with madness. You relieved. „I’m saved..what happiness”…  
You realize that your master saved you from your biggest misery.  
You feel very thankful to him. You decided to show him your thankfulness.  
You want to be his slave forever…  
In the evening you come to his room. You are completely naked.  
Your master is very surprise when he see you like that.  
You noticed his impressive erection on the view your gorgeous naked body.  
He wanted to touch and caress you but you stopped him:  
\- Please, wait a second, Sir. Today you saved me. Except that, you are always so good for me despite of the fact, that I’m only your slave and you can do anything you want with me.I’m so thankful to you and I want to show you all my thankfulness…tonight I’ll be your real slave…  
You smile to him seductively. You take his hand and you lead him to take a bath. In the bathroom you soap his hairy, strong, wide arms, his tanned, gorgeous chest, his flat sexy tummy and his beautiful cock which is in full erection under your touch. When the bath is over you oil his whole incredible body with an aromatic oil. Especially you are focused on rub with the oil his beautiful, hard cock and his soft balls. Your massage makes your master very horny. After the rubbing you continue the caresses. You cover with wet kisses his whole chest. When you lick his nipples your master moans with ecstasy…He is about to cum when you lick his sexy tummy. Finally you kneel under him and get his hard, huge cock inside your mouth. You suck him intensively and caress his balls with your hands at the same time. You suck him deeper and faster until you bring Brian to his orgasm. You swallow his cum with pleasure.  
\- You are incredible, girl. I fell in love with you since I saw you for the first time. Now my turn to show you how I feel about you.  
Brian whispered to you with a voice heavy with desire.  
He takes you strongly in his arms and give you a passionate, deep French kiss.  
While he kisses you his one hand reaches to your wet pussy and his fingers slide inside you. He teases your clit with his long, skillful fingers. Your body flexes with pleasure and you moan with ecstasy. While Brian fucks you with his fingers he caresses your swollen breasts with his tongue. He sucks your nipples like a baby. You are so near to get your orgasm…  
\- Please, fuck me harder, Sir, I want you inside me  
You beg him barely alive with ecstasy.  
Brian takes his fingers out of your wet, wanting pussy and puts on his hard, incredible cock inside you. He moves in you faster and faster, like a real stud. He fucks you really hard. You scream his name with ecstasy. Brian pushes you harder even more. You get your orgasm. Some Brian’s cum together with your own juices spill out of your pussy. Brian licks them from your thights.   
\- You’re delicious, girl.  
Your master lies next to you and he hugs you strongly. You lay your head on his heated, sweaty chest.   
You couldn’t be happier.   
\- I love you, Sir. Let me be your sexual slave.  
Brian looks deeply in your eyes and says to you:  
\- I want you to be my wife. You are everything to me, baby.  
You can’t say anything in answer for these words of him. You are too shocked. Brian didn’t wait for your answer and closes your mouth with a passionate kiss.  
When you rest after the passionate caresses Brian wakes up as first. You are laying on your stomach.  
Your enticing, beautiful ass is in front of him. Brian covers it with wet, soft kisses. Next he started licking it with his tongue. His passion is growing. Brian gently bites your ass and slips his tongue inside your ass slides his tongue to your pussy lips. That caress wakes you in a very nice way. You are horny like never before. You grab his hard cock and take him into your mouth. In the same time Brian caresses your pussy with his lips. You both do a passionate 69 and this is the beginning of the passionate, hard sex night of you both…


End file.
